


Lights of Christmas

by sqwaaak



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Middle School, Christmas Fluff, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-28
Updated: 2017-08-28
Packaged: 2018-12-20 22:50:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sqwaaak/pseuds/sqwaaak
Summary: Kyungsoo grabbed Jongdae's hand, looking in the other direction and masking his blush with a long sip from his over priced hot chocolate.





	Lights of Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> You don't know what the Lights of Christmas are unless you're from where I live I'm pretty sure so I'll explain
> 
> It's a charity thing I'm pretty sure and they do it every year and it's a ton of really intricate Christmas lights and there's other shit too and it'd be a bomb ass first date
> 
> Anyways high school AU who idk her 
> 
> Hope on the middle school train my dudes

Jongdae was unable to stop stuttering and shaking as he asked his classmate to accompany him to the annual Lights of Christmas. He had hopelessly been crushing on the younger boy for months, watching him in math class. They were two of the few Korean students (that actually were from South Korea) in the school they attended, so they sort of stuck together in a silent agreement of familiarity. 

He nearly sobbed when Kyungsoo said yes with a soft smile, offering one of his own bright ones in return and agreeing that they would meet that Friday, and Jongdae's older brother, Junmyeon, would drive them.

As they pulled up to the younger male's house on the fateful day, Jongdae was a bundle of nerves. Junmyeon encouraged him with a slap to the back, and told him to get out of the car if he wanted to actually get anywhere with the date. Jongdae nodded, getting out of the car. He walked dutifully up the short driveway, and onto the porch to ring the doorbell.

Kyungsoo answered not ten seconds later, his face bright as he gripped his small bag, apparently holding his wallet and phone. His mother fussed, hugging the both of them and making Kyungsoo promise to take as many pictures as he could. She kept rambling that it was Kyungsoo's first days, the experience had to be magical, and would've kept going if Junmyeon didn't honk the horn.

They sat in the back seat together, jamming out to whatever music came on as they drove. Jongdae really liked Kyungsoo's singing voice, it was pleasing and very nice to listen to. 

Junmyeon dropped them off at the entrance, and told Jongdae to call him when they wanted to head back. He said if they were hungry they could stop at a fast food place before going home for the night. They waved to the elder male before walking over to the pay booth, each getting a ticket and walking in. Kyungsoo stared in awe at all the lights. 

"It's beautiful," he said, and Jongdae was trying his best not to tackle his date. 

"Have you never been before?" he asked, hands in his pockets to block out the slight bite of the cold air. His gloves helped a bit, but it was December in Washington, it was bound to be cold.

Kyungsoo shook his head at the question. "My mom always has the night shift, she was getting ready for work when you picked me up. Thanks for offering, I always wanted to go," he smiled at the elder.

Jongdae laughed, blush present. He looked down, smiling to himself. "Of course! I hoped that you'd like it as much as I do," he was looking at Kyungsoo again. The shorter boy had that melting smile, it always made Jongdae weak in the knees.

They walked around in silence after that, and Kyungsoo kept taking pictures of Jongdae when he would run ahead, and made him take about ninety selfies in the first half hour they were there.

It was a unanimous decision, about an hour and a half in, that refreshments were required for maximum sustinence (Kyungsoo laughed for a good thirty seconds at that, Jongdae was proud of himself). They ended up with elephant ears and hot chocolate, and sat down to eat their food, and Kyungsoo complained about the price (Jongdae argued that they were just trying to make a living).

They had gotten the same thing, but decided to be cheesy and share their food anyways (Kyungsoo even fed Jongdae once). They got in line for the fake train that drove around the whole place, after Jongdae begged for five minutes.

He had let his hand dangle beside him as he drank from the cardboard cup, looking up at some trees strung with rainbow colored lights while they waited in line.

Kyungsoo grabbed Jongdae's hand, looking in the other direction and masking his blush with a long sip from his over priced hot chocolate.

The taller smiled for the nth time that night, gripping his date's hand with enthusiasm. They didn't say anything, but they didn't really need to, because it just kind of felt right like that. When they got on the train, Kyungsoo refused to admit that he actually was enjoying himself, but he did make Jongdae take more pictures.

It was on one particular picture that he decided to be bold, and leaned in, lightly pressing his lips to Jongdae's.

The boy covered his mouth afterward, bright red and smiling ear to ear. They kissed whenever they could after that. It was a little awkward at first, and each time it was just a quick press of the lips, but Jongdae loved the feeling he got when they were close like that.

The two of them eventually got too cold, and Jongdae called his brother, who had stayed in the area. He silently inquired about their intertwined hands when the two clumbered into the back seat, but Jongdae just shrugged, only letting go of Kyungsoo to buckle.

They were basically spooning in the back seat the entire drive to Burger King, Kyungsoo's head on his chest and Jongdae leaned up against the window, looking down at him as he played with his hair. It felt domestic, and he wondered if they were dating for a few seconds before they pulled into the parking lot. 

The food was a blessing, filling the three of them up. 

"Are you staying over, Soo?" Junmyeon asked when they were back in the car. 

"If it's alright, could I? Mom won't be home till tomorrow anyways," 

Junmyeon nodded. "Jongdae, I'll get the futon ready and you two can watch a movie or something, alright?" 

The fourteen year old shook his head. "He can have my bed, I'll just chill on the floor," 

Junmyeon rolled his eyes, knowing that was code for 'just let us share a bed dude, we aren't gonna do anything stupid.' 

"Alright." 

So once they were situated, Jongdae found him and his crush in a similar position from the car, but they were laying down and it was much more comfortable for both of them.

Kyungsoo suddenly looked up, silently asking for another kiss as he hooked a hand behind the older's nape. It was longer than all the others had been. Lingering, even after they parted. "I really wanna be your boyfriend," 

"Me too," Jongdae breathed. "Be my boyfriend, Kyungsoo Do." 

**Author's Note:**

> GOOD BOYS DOING GOOD THINGS YOU ARE W E L C O M E
> 
> Also I'm sorry but I'm here for Kyungsoo's mom just loving her son and letting him find himself and if that means he wants to go on a date or date a boy then damn if she isn't gonna let him


End file.
